A display device includes a plurality of sub-pixels on a display panel and an emission controller for driving the sub-pixels to emit light. The emission controller includes a plurality of cascaded emission control circuits each having an output terminal connected to a line of sub-pixels. The plurality of emission controllers output emission control signals in sequence, causing the sub-pixels receiving the emission control signals to emit light. However, when using the emission controllers in the prior art or during a process in which the emission controllers control the sub-pixels to emit light, the displayed pictures may be adversely impacted, which degrades the display performance.